


Your Feelings Tell Many Things

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Valentine 2k16, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I will never put my babies through too much suffering, M/M, Sad Kuroko, Slight Angst?, a lil' angst and fluff for ya'll, a valentine's day thingie, bittersweetness, caring akashi, late valentine fic, rainy day, this is a short little thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For in love, actions do not only speak louder than words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They tell more than what words can explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Written by Saika</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Feelings Tell Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day! Giving readers angst seems a little weird on this festive day, but the fluff will make up for the tiiiiiiiny bit of angst. 
> 
> I was feeling a little melancholic, and just sort of got this idea while I was having my daily crying session. xD Hope you enjoy this shitake.
> 
> -Sort of Sad Cat Sai-chan

Akashi Seijuurou was sitting on the armchair next to his window, staring out as the raindrops trickled down the glass in slow streams of water.

_Where is he?_

Kuroko wasn't home yet. He had left a few hours ago, saying that he had some errands to run, insisting that Akashi had nothing to be worried about, that Kuroko simply had things to do, and that he also had an old friend to meet up with. Akashi wanted to go with him, but Kuroko told him to rest at home, since he'd been working too much lately. A five minute long debate finally convinced Akashi to stay at home. 

Now though, Akashi began to regret his decision.

Akashi had thought that it was his imagination, but Kuroko had seemed a little off that day. Akashi knew that he should trust that Kuroko is able to take care of himself, but Akashi couldn't help it. As the seconds ticked by, Akashi grew more and more worried, and he had to resist the urge to pace around in his room like a movie character in distress. As he continued to stare out of his window, he sighed and leaned his head on it. He was beginning to feel like a some kind of princess waiting for his prince to rescue him. Which was ridiculous, considering the fact that Akashi was not a princess and he didn't need anyone to rescue him from anywhere.

Akashi decided to turn away from his window and check the time.

_11.00 p.m._

Akashi huffed and stood up.

_That's it, I'm calling him._

Just as Akashi made this decision, he heard the small creak of his bedroom door opening. Akashi whirled around to be met with the sight of a tired looking Kuroko, his entire form slumped over, his gaze directed at the floor. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him softly, being the gentle person that he is. For a moment he just stood there, and then he looked up with a sort of dazed expression, staring at Akashi with blank eyes, empty, as though every drop of blood in his heart had been drained.

Akashi immediately threw his arms around Kuroko, but Kuroko didn't seem to have the energy to return the hug. Akashi swung Kuroko up in his arms, effectively carrying him over to the bed and resting him down gently. Akashi sat beside Kuroko and went back to hugging him. Slowly, the both of them began to slide down into a laid down position, and Akashi only tightened his hold on Kuroko as he buried his face in Akashi's chest, quivering like a newborn foal.

Akashi didn't say anything. Kuroko hated being pushed, and he talks when he wants to. The silence was excruciating, but breaking it might drastically affect the current situation, and not in a good way. 

Being soulmates, Akashi was able to somewhat share Kuroko's feelings. No words were spoken, but the various amount of emotions swirling around were enough to say what cannot be said.

_Fear: Don't leave me._

Kuroko's grip on Akashi tightened and Akashi responded by stroking his hair, a gesture filled with immeasurable tenderness. Fingers ran through the silky blue strands with impossible care, like the soft winds in spring that caress cherry blossoms in an invisible embrace.

_Want: Stay with me._

Akashi pulled the covers up and the extra warmth led Kuroko to snuggle in more, and Kuroko's fatigue began to fade away slowly, like ink on wet paper.

_Comfort: I'm glad you're here._  

Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek and Kuroko answered with a chaste kiss on the lips as light as a feather's touch. The raindrops echoed in the background.

_Affection: I love you._

Akashi didn't let Kuroko pull away.

_Need: Please keep loving me._

Akashi was kissing Kuroko cautiously, in the way one might handle a thin fragment of glass. He was afraid, afraid that one wrong move would shatter Kuroko to pieces. But Kuroko clung to Akashi and deepened the interaction. 

_Passion: I need more of you._

Akashi licked Kuroko's bottom lip, testing the waters. Kuroko parted his lips without hesitation and slipped his tongue between Akashi's lips desperately, much to Akashi's surprise. Akashi carefully prodded at Kuroko's tongue with his, the action only encouraging Kuroko to go further, making him explore more of Akashi's familiar taste, bringing him a sense of tranquility that nothing else could rival. 

_Demand: More._

Their tongues twisted around each other, manic, losing control. Kuroko needed to loosen up, and he needed Akashi to help him. All Kuroko really wanted to do right then was to feel Akashi's warmth, his presence, everything. Every inch of his skin. Every single breath he takes. Every twitch of his muscle, his touch, his  _love._

_Pain: You're so warm it_ hurts _._

Akashi finally pulled away from Kuroko, but he didn't break eye contact. Red drowned in blue, and blue swallowed red. There was never any need for words. Their eyes spoke for them in  a language that only they could understand. It was something special. A small connection, two threads entwining.

_Ease: I'm alright now._

And yet, it seems that the knot is unbreakable.

_Thank you_.

Silent gratitude

_Anything for you_.

Unconditional love.

**_I love you._ **

Completion.

_**As I love you.** _

That's what it means to love, right?

For in love, actions do not only speak louder than words. 

They tell more than what words can explain.

* * *

OMAKE!:

The morning sun rays bathe Akashi and Kuroko in all their glorious ways, waking them from their slumber. Akashi cracked an eye open, spotting a drowsy Kuroko hiding under the blankets. He proceeded to poke Kuroko's shoulder.

"Tetsuya, wake up."

"Five more minutes," came the muffled response from Kuroko.

Akashi sighed and got off the bed. 

And then the bastard yanked the covers off of Kuroko's curled up figure, earning a whine and several curses directed at him. Akashi chuckled as he lifted Kuroko off the bed, out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Kuroko grumbled but didn't protest. 

After a somewhat messy breakfast (Kuroko was basically eating half-asleep), Kuroko managed to convince Akashi to join him back in bed.

As they lay on the soft and fluffy mattress, a thought struck Kuroko's mind.

Kuroko leaned towards Akashi and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not even Valentine's anymore (or is it?) but meh.
> 
> This is for me to distract ya'll who are reading 'Our Souls Are One'
> 
> *flies away*
> 
> -Sleepy Cat Sai-chan


End file.
